Teardrop and Green eyes
by 0800-Claire
Summary: -SasuSaku- Quizás es la lluvia que todo lo limpia y todo lo mejora, o los ojos verdes de la joven, pero Sasuke está por realizar su buena acción del año. Un bosque,la lluvia y unos verdes ojos.


**De nuevo con un fanfic de Naruto! Esta vez SasuSaku... es una pareja que me pierde... Les aconsejo (casi los obligo) que escuchen la canción "Teardrop" de Massive Attack, que fue con la que me inspiré para escribir **

-

**Teardrop and Green eyes**

El bosque y sus árboles estaban destrozados, había sangre por doquier y se respiraba un hedor a muerte sofocante que la ligera lluvia que caía no podía ahogar. Una masacre se podía vislumbrar a simple vista.

Los cuerpos de varios ninjas de la Roca yacían sin vida entre los matorrales, cargados de kunais y shurikens, descansando ya en el más allá. Pero entre toda esa devastación algo sobresalía: Una cabeza rosada empapada de agua y sangre resaltando entre el monótono gris del montón de víctimas.

A kilómetros de distancia una voz femenina anunció a sus compañeros:

-Aún se percibe algo de chakra

El Hebi se concentraba en su nuevo objetivo:

Matar a quién quedara de aquella zona poblada por gente de la Roca. Había un refugio de Orochimaru y esos de la Hoja estaban en busca de ello. Y a pesar de que se supone que estaban custodiados, no podían fiarse… Las bases del sannin eran buscadas continuamente por muchos ninjas y no podían dejar desprotegidos ese montón de información sobre ellos.

Sasuke esperaba no encontrarse con demasiados contratiempos, Itachi estaba cada vez más cerca, y ésta vez nada ni nadie lo detendría. Toda una vida planeando aquello. No había vuelta atrás.

Se calmó un poco, no quería estar demasiado exaltado, debía conservar las apariencias.

Un claro apareció frente a sus ojos y sintieron los aires de la lucha que había parado hace poco.

­-¿Seguro que hay alguien vivo? Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Pues claro kappa, yo nunca fallo. Respondió la pelirroja resoplando.

Descendieron de los árboles y comenzaron a revisar cada uno de los cadáveres. Ninguno parecía tener todos sus miembros siquiera.

-Wow¿Quién habrá hecho esto? Dijo Suigetsu.

-Creo que puedo decirlo… ¡Por ahí! Señaló Karin.

Juugo llegó primero y observó a la única sobreviviente: cabello sorprendentemente rosa, bien formada, pero llena de magulladuras y sangre seca. Su cuerpo tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el medio del pecho y en su cuello se acumulaba una gran cantidad de sudor.

Daba -quizás- un poco de pena como semejante pureza de piel había terminado así.

-Es ella, está viva. Anunció.

Los demás, se acercaron, Suigetsu y Karin la miraron entre maliciosos y enojados. Sasuke sin dedicarle especial atención la miró fugazmente. "Sakura" pensó efusivo.

-Parece que fue ella quién mató a todos, a juzgar por que es la única viva, aún así no se salvó de una buena golpiza. Dijo Juugo desde detrás del pelinegro.

-De la Hoja… ¿La conoces Uchiha? Intervino Suigetsu

-Hn…

Sasuke siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. No le importaba, allí estabaSakura a un paso de morir y no tenía por qué interesarle ¿O sí?

-Mátala Suigetsu. Ordenó Karin.

El espadachín frunció el ceño al ver quién le ordenaba, para nada satisfecho, aún así no le desagradaba la idea de terminar con esa kunoichi y puso en marcha el mandato de la chica.

-Ya, no me ordenes así mujer.

Se oyó el silbido del acero en el aire. Se había acabado, en pocos segundos esa molestia iba dejarlo definitivamente. Su cabello rosa nunca volvería a flamear al viento, haciendo juego con esa ropa chillona. Su voz aguda no volvería a rogar su nombre. Nunca más una declaración, siquiera una frase.

Ni sus verdes ojos volverían a ver la luz del día. Sí, esas esmeraldas nunca jamás volverían a contemplarlo con enamoramiento o admiración. Quedarían sepultados bajo tierra junto con los viejos sueños de la joven ninja.

Esos ojos hipnotizantes, con magia propia que sin ton ni son se encargaban de embobar a toda la aldea.

Jades cargados de emoción, sueños, valentía y dedicación que parecían haber dado algunos frutos. Aún así seguía siendo Sakura. Siemprehabía sidoun obstáculo, una molestia, un montículo de chakra sin utilidad aparente, con sueños e ilusiones que esos orbes verdes juraban cumplir. 

La lluvia lo mojaba aún más fuerte cuando comenzó a recordar que él solía estar entre ellos. ¿Añoro? No, eso no era¿Melancolía? No, menos eso, era extraño darse cuenta que esa ojiverde había culminado su vida buscándolo. Por él, había llegado al final.

Tendría que haber luchado más, para demostrar que él estaba equivocado, que merecía vivir, que era más que un cuerpo más en la aldea, que detrás de ese verdoso hechizo podía lograr todo lo que quisiese. ¿Llegaría a ser alguien? El escenario que contemplaba le decía que sí, que Sakura era todo lo contrario de lo que él creía.

Que esos ojos podían llegar a dónde quisiesen, que podía ser fuerte. 

Si esos ojos no mentían algún día -tal vez- lograría demostrar que no era una molestia.

_Algún día_

-Déjenla. Murmuró sin voltear, sin saber que estaba haciendo. 

Quizás era la lluvia que todo lo limpia y mejora, que lo impulsaban a hacer su buena acción del año. Oesos ojos verdes quecual fenómeno meteorológico tantas lágrimas habían derramado...

-Pero Sasuke… Ella… tartamudeó Karin.

-He dicho, **déjenla**, bramó más severo.

El hebi se vio envuelto en un silencio abrasador, sólo cortado por los pasos de Sasuke que hacían crujir el césped húmedo.

El Uchiha se arrodilló frente a una capa tirada sobre unas piedras y sin decir una palabra se acercó a la moribunda joven.

Se puso en cuclillas y se arrimó más de lo que había hecho jamás. Podía contar los detalles de cada herida, sus pestañas, poros, unos cuantos lunares en su barbilla, ver las gotas bañar su rostro blanco. Sentía su casi inexistente respiración golpearle la cara como una brisa refrescante llena de la vida que Sakura parecía no tener.

Tratando de no darle importancia y no inmutarse por tanta proximidad le ajustó como pudo la capa. 

La lluvia bramó incitándolo a hacer algo más, gotas cada vez más pesadas golpearon la cabeza de Sasuke.

Acercó sus fríos labios a la frente de Sakura, breve, fugaz y efímero. No la besó, ni siquiera posó sus labios, rozó demasiado superficialmente aquella frente por la que la kunoichi había sido víctima de burlas durante tantos años. 

Dejando la única marca de cariño que era capaz de darle a la joven y acto seguido le bajó la capucha. 

Sabía que debajo de ésta estaban sus ojos verdes aún cerrados. Unos ojos que seguro no volvería a ver, pero que por sí solos verían muchas cosas más.

Rayos y truenos mostraron el inicio de una tempestad que comenzaba a helar las ropas de los ninjas. Eran ya puro hielo cuando Sasuke despertó de su hipnosis.

Se levantó despacio, aún con la mirada sobre la ninja y se dirigió a los atónitos ninjas.

-En marcha, vámonos. Pronunció 

Dirigió sus ojos negros -que tanto diferenciaban de los verdes que acababa de salvar- a su equipo y sin deciruna palabra sobre el reciente suceso, se perdió entre la cortina de agua.

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Horrible? Lindo? Asqueroso? Tierno?**

**Sea como sea dejenmelo saber con un review. Gracias por leer! **


End file.
